Crying In Shame
by sweetXwhenXsilent
Summary: TenTen is really starting to hate blondes. Between juggling her affair with Ino, dealing with a demanding Hokage, and being stuck on missions with Temari TenTen wished for it all to go away. Or does she? Ino/TenTen Ino/Sak
1. Oh Joy

A/N:I would advise reading Crying Out first, but you dont really have to...actually I lied. You have to. This story depicts a lesbian relationship(s) sooooo If you have a problem with that turn away from your computer screen and go play in traffic :) Reviews and constructive criticism welcome, flames too lol

Also I have only seen about 20 episodes of the Anime in dubbed, I prefer the manga and subbed, because of that sometimes I use the words interchangeably. Suna;Sunagakure=Village Hidden in Sand, Konoha;Konohagakure=Village Hidden in the Leaves, kunoichi=female ninja etc etc I think thats it. If not drop a line and I will add a footnote or something :)

* * *

><p>TenTen sighed happily as she exited her shower; she shook her head letting her hair leave speckled drops of water everywhere. She rolled her shoulders and sighed, her latest mission had been particularly stressful and the sand nin on her team irritated her to no end. It was no secret about her dislike of Suna and its resident ninjas under its disposal, the fact that Tsunade ignored her protests angered her even further but she did what was required of her and received her cut. The kunoichi glanced at her reflection as she towel dried off, a light pink faded scar etched on her back would forever be a painful reminder of her first chuunin exam…beaten by a Suna nin.<p>

TenTen turned away violently from her image in disgust. She could put her hair back up later because right now she was liable to destroy her mirror _again._ _I have got to get over this_, she thought with a heavy sigh. As she stepped out of the bathroom into her bedroom she was met with a beautiful sight.

Ino was barely covered with TenTen's bed sheet, her long shapely legs peeking out from underneath and her long blonde hair was cast down her shoulders.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long TenTen, I thought you forgot about me," Ino pouted, but she still had a smile on her face.

"Sorry, just stress," TenTen commented still standing in the bathroom doorway.

Ino smiled and beaconed the chocolate haired kunoichi over with the one hand that wasn't holding up the sheet. TenTen came over to her, bending down to give her a kiss. Ino smiled in the kiss leaning backwards away from TenTen so that the weapon mistress would have to use both hands to balance, effectively dropping the towel from her frame.

TenTen growled playfully, "You are too much sometimes Ino."

"Why thank you TenTen, I do try."

"As fun as this might be I do need get dressed, and I'm not up for taking another shower so quickly after just getting out."

"Aww why do you always tease me," Ino pouted again and eyed her lover's bare frame. It would be such a waste for them to not have fun right now but she did understand that TenTen had to get dressed.

"Tsunade is going to kill me if I don't go see her on time, and I really don't feel like running for my life right now," TenTen joked, pulling back.

She moved backwards because of her need to get dressed and because talking about Tsunade cooled down her feelings of desire considerably. She was, after all, Sakura's mentor and Ino was Sakura's girlfriend. TenTen was going to have to look Sakura in the eye, more than likely have polite chit chat conversation with her, and pretend to not have been sleeping with Ino for the past couple of months. The chocolate haired kunoichi bit back a sigh, Ino just didn't understand how awkward it was for TenTen, sometimes she felt like Tsunade knew about their affair and was purposely sending her on missions with Suna nin because of it.

TenTen was almost sure that after only a few hours of recuperation Tsunade was about to magically find another mission for her and send her off for another week of stressful objectives. She dressed slowly, her annoyance was starting to show in her body language and Ino glanced over to her and frowned.

"TenTen, what's wrong? You seem tense," Ino stood up and began to get dressed as well; she rarely stayed in TenTen's apartment when the weapon mistress herself wasn't there. It felt too much like they were playing house, like they were a real couple and she wasn't with TenTen. _I'm with Sakura…_

"Ah nothing Ino. I'm just thinking about this mission that Tsunade is about to send me on."

That startled the blonde; she turned to TenTen with wide eyes, "You just got back yesterday afternoon. Surely she won't send you out that quickly. Especially not for as long as she did last time. It might be a quick one."

TenTen made a noncommittal noise, she didn't want to bring up why Tsunade might be drilling TenTen into the ground, and it would just cause another argument between them. It would make Ino feel like crap and TenTen would get blamed for pointing out that Ino was the adulterer in this triangle.

The weapon mistress turned to the blonde as she finished dressing and watched Ino. Doing these missions was good money but they were tiring, definitely. She mildly wondered if it was worth it. This was supposed to just be a fling that went on longer than thought possible by the two of them in the beginning.

Ino's thoughts were all over the place, she didn't want to leave TenTen, she did not feel like hanging out with her teammates, and her father had picked up some help for the shop so she didn't have to go there either. There was always seeing what Sakura was up to if the pink haired kunoichi wasn't busy training with Tsunade.

Ino couldn't stay with Sakura because the pink haired girl still lived with her parents; it was awkward waking up after love making knowing her mother and father was just down the hall. TenTen's place was just freeing, whenever she wanted to get away from the stress of her family and Sakura's she goes to TenTen. Ino quietly huffed; she couldn't really compare TenTen to Sakura. It was like comparing apples to oranges.

When the blonde really tried it just frustrated her, Shikamaru would always tell her she needed to do it and figure out what she really wanted. Then he would just complain saying she was too troublesome and that he didn't know why Sakura or TenTen even bothered with her. TenTen was the epitome of independence. She was strength and determination embodied and deadly grace. She made Ino feel like an equal, and gave her an odd feeling inside. It was hard to describe but she was just drawn to TenTen.

Sakura was dedicated and had changed completely from their childhood. Her fierceness was something Ino admired but at the same time, Ino felt like Sakura was the 'safe' choice. There was excitement in their relationship but it still wasn't the same as it was with TenTen. Her months of being with TenTen had been great but then Sakura had asked her out, she thought she could give the weapon mistress up but she was wrong.

"I'll go with you to the Hokage."

TenTen nodded, she didn't mind but it wasn't a position she wanted to be in.

Ino was quiet during the trip to the Hokage. She was wondering if she should complain to Tsunade about sending TenTen on missions back to back but that would look odd. She could just go see if Sakura was busy but she felt like she was taking an easy way out.

TenTen stopped at the Hokage's door and turned to the blonde next to her with a raised eyebrow, "You can leave to find Sakura, I don't want you being stuck on this mission as well." _Only one of us needs to deal with this punishment,_ TenTen thought.

Ino scrunched her eyebrows but nodded. She was disappointed in herself for not sticking to her guns. The blonde looked at her uncertainly before planting a soft kiss on the taller girl's lips. TenTen smiled softly into the kiss but pulled back when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. As TenTen slipped into the Hokage's office she heard the gentle voice of a surprised Sakura happy by the appearance of her girlfriend during her lunch break. TenTen resisted the urge to roll her eyes, she didn't really resent Sakura, but she was prevented from having a friendship with her because of Ino. TenTen angrily thought that if Sakura could give Ino whatever she needed in their relationship the blonde wouldn't visit TenTen and that they could all be somewhat of friends.

_Of course Ino is getting the benefits from both ends, honestly I seem to be the only one getting the bad end of the stick._

TenTen raised an eyebrow at the Hokage _pretending_ to do work. TenTen was sure that the woman had been doing nothing but maybe starring out in the clouds. Before the whole situation with Ino TenTen looked up to Tsunade, she even quoted once or twice that she had wanted to be like her one day. Apparently being in an affair was beneath Tsunade TenTen thought with a slight smirk. The old blonde kunoichi raised an eyebrow at TenTen wondering what she was smirking about.

"TenTen I see your previous mission was a success," Tsunade's eyes seemed to drill into the weapon mistress'.

_She already knows this; if it hadn't been a success I wouldn't have gotten paid._

"Yes Hokage-sama. I strive for nothing less than 100%."

Tsunade leaned backwards nodding, her fingers crossed on the desk in front of her, "Yes well. I know you might be tired from your latest mission but I need your assistance."

The pause made TenTen feel like the Hokage was waiting on something, she assumed confirmation, "Whatever you think you need help with I can be there."

Tsunade nodded again and began shuffling papers on her desk, "Suna has contacted us asking for help…" TenTen shifted her scroll against her back, _When is Suna __**not**__ asking for help? They really need a more efficient military power_, she thought briefly. "… apparently they have suffered from a child learning their puppetering jutsus a little early. He took control of what seems to be a large dune dwelling animal and caused the destruction of numerous homes in a 3 block span. The homeless need a place to stay so we've offered homes to as many we can house while they are doing repairs."

TenTen's eyebrows furrowed, "They are going to trek all the way over here for housing? Shouldn't they pick someplace closer?"

Tsunade smiled loosely, "We are the only ones close enough they trust apparently. In any case they are sending someone to watch over the refugees and to help them adjust to what might be a long relocation stay. You are to assist them and be a friendly face to those poor people; I can only imagine having to leave everything behind because of the bad parenting of one child."

TenTen couldn't imagine, every time Konoha was destroyed she never had to go far before it was fixed back up again.

"So who is it that they are sending in?" She could deal with one of the less talkative Suna nin, just the ones that always went on and on and on...

Tsunade nodded her head to the back of the room and the chocolate haired kunoichi turned just as someone entered the room.

The arrogant smirk always irritated the weapon mistress, "Hello again, TenTen."


	2. It Just Gets Worse

A/N: References to Crying Out in this chapter so if you haven't read it you might want to know to understand some events. :) Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Control. Control is one of the most, if not the most important thing a shinobi learns. If you cannot control your body during a mission you are a liability to yourself and your squad mates. At this point all TenTen could do was stop herself from getting angry and immediately attacking the blonde Suna kunoichi. The weapon mistress felt as if her back was aching from the scar that ran across her back, but she knew it was just a placebo effect.<p>

"Hello Sunagakure's Temari," TenTen struggled to stay civil, she hated just seeing this blonde in passing let alone having her this close right now. She turned halfway to look at the Hokage, letting her anger show clearly through her eyes.

Tsunade seemed unfazed.

"Hokage-sama, how long will the mission be," TenTen asked with her voice straining.

"Would you prefer we hold them all up in mud houses outside of the Konoha's walls?" Tsunade was clearly irritated with the weapons mistress' attitude and let it show. She held the chocolate kunoichi's gaze until the chuunin looked away, "No Hokage-sama."

The office was silent except for the tapping of Tsunade's nails against her hardwood desk. TenTen was acting like a baby in her opinion; she needed someone to represent Konohagakure in a respectful manner from her age group. Lee was too loud and boisterous as was Naruto. Kiba was too into his animal instincts and sometimes forgot the human behaviors of personal space, Shino wasn't really a people person, Hinata was too shy, Sakura was busy training and had no time, and Ino was… Well Tsunade had no clue what Ino was doing but she wasn't a good pick anyway. TenTen was prideful but respectful; she wouldn't accept less than 100% on missions which was why she was chosen. **Despite** her dislike of Suna, not in **spite **of it in Tsunade's mind she would still do what was required of her.

Tsunade knew of the bad blood between them in a quick summation from reports from the chuunin exam that took the previous Hokage's life. There had been more important documents to read than who went against who in the exams. Tsunade sighed inwardly, "You start tomorrow, that should give you an extra day of rest I'm sure you need. You two will meet outside of the new district by the west of the village."

TenTen's body tensed momentarily. The Hokage was putting them up in the new apartments that were just built? All the funds that went to that project for the people of Konoha and she was just giving it to the Suna people to use? For how long! It took half a year for them to expand that section; will it take half a year for Suna to rebuild their homes? TenTen suppressed a shudder, half a year with the traitorous Suna nin? She couldn't even begin to imagine it.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at TenTen, "You are dismissed, I need to talk with Temari for a moment."

TenTen was out the door quickly, but not so fast that it seemed like she was fleeing. She was happy to be on the other side of the door until she ran into Ino and Sakura kissing in the middle of the hallway. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and just walked away. She numbly walked around the streets of Konoha, she could train but she was still sore from her last mission.

_There is too much going on right now…It's all because of the Blondes in my life! Temari, Ino, and Tsunade._ _I can't even take two seconds to myself before one comes along. _

TenTen ran her hands through her hair, careful of her buns. She was so lost as to what to do with her life; she didn't even get the full details of her mission because of her behavior. The weapon mistress grimaced when she thought about her behavior in the Hokage's office. _Sigh, what am I going to do?_

* * *

><p><em>Tap, Tap, Tap. Tap TapTAP. <em>

TenTen rolled over in her bed and looked at her window, Ino was standing outside on her balcony knocking on her window. TenTen mildly entertained the thought of leaving her out there but she knew that Ino's tapping would only get louder and more annoying. The chocolate haired kunoichi pulled the cover off of her and opened the window.

"Ino why the hell didn't you just knock on the door?"

Ino smirked, "I'm just going to end up here anyway so why go through the front door?"

TenTen stepped back letting the blonde inside, she held back a sigh when she smelled Sakura's shampoo on Ino. The blonde had clearly left her girlfriend's bed to come here. TenTen didn't say anything about it as she climbed back into her bed. She heard Ino getting undressed and TenTen wondered if this was the second time tonight she had done that. The covers shifted and she felt a cool hand slid across her stomach, and then she felt a warm body against her.

"I'm too tired to do anything tonight TenTen, I just want to sleep," Ino said with a sleepy smile and all TenTen could think about was if it was Sakura that wore Ino's energy out all night and Ino just didn't want to sleep over with Sakura because of her parents being down the hall. The medic nin did stay with her parents after all, that had to be a bit uncomfortable the next day at breakfast.

The weapon mistress could tell that Ino had fallen asleep quickly and TenTen finally let out her sigh she had been holding in. She didn't know how to handle everything…maybe tomorrow she would talk to Gai? Nooo, maybe Kurenai? After the death of Asuma she had been solemn but she was starting to brighten up now.

TenTen shook her head to clear her thoughts so she could try and get some sleep, it wasn't hard when Ino snuggled closer to her in her sleep.

* * *

><p>TenTen stood hesitantly on the steps of a beautifully decorated home. She wasn't sure if she should go through with it but Kurenai knew of her and Ino since the shopping trip so that made her the default person TenTen could talk to. Before she could chicken out Kurenai opened the door and turned back inside her house, "Come in TenTen I don't have all day."<br>"How did you know I needed to talk?"

"People in affairs always have to talk, unless they are heartless which I doubt you are," Kurenai said sitting down at her dining room table and motioning for TenTen to sit across from her.

TenTen took the offered seat and sighed, "It was fun at first, months of hanging out and light dates. Sneaking away during training to…." Kurenai raised an eyebrow but she didn't interrupt and TenTen blushed, "to just be together. Then she told me Sakura was interested in her and I didn't mind because I thought we would still at least be friends and have fun but she started dating Sakura and didn't stop…" _Being with me._ The chocolate haired kunoichi trailed off, Kurenai knew this part already. She had witnessed it.

The red eyed kunoichi leaned back in her chair, "I honestly didn't know that you all were talking before her and Sakura got together, I had thought it was just an act of blatant disrespect but I see you two have feelings for one another. I think you need to sit Ino down and tell her that you two should take a break from one another. Just for a little while."

TenTen shook her head, "I've tried that, Ino will start to feel guilty about things and then she will start to cry and I'll comfort her and we will be right back to where we started."

TenTen sighed, she left Kurenai's house feeling the same as before, stuck at square one, but she didn't want to be late for her mission or else Tsunade might really punish her.

She arrived at the west side of the village a little early, as soon as she walked up to the new district she surveyed the new buildings. They weren't even a month old yet, the grand opening hadn't even been announced and they were going to be put to test by Suna villagers. TenTen shook her head; as she did she heard commotion coming from the western gate. There was about 60 people coming inside the village with backpacks, duffel bags, and whatever else they were able to carry. She sighed at the children looking confused at being uprooted from their home. She met the Leaf nin that were escorting the villagers, "TenTen! You're taking over?"

TenTen smiled, "Yes Lee, hello Neji." She didn't even know her teammates were on a mission, she had gotten back the day before yesterday and hadn't even thought to ask where they were. Neji raised an eyebrow, "They asked for you to help with the relocation effort TenTen? That is a surprise."

Her eyes widened, "What do you mean asked for me?" He shrugged, "I heard that their liaison requested me and Lee to assist on the travel, I suppose you are here by request as well."

"Maybe they were impressed with Gai-sensi's fighting and requested us expecting us to be trustworthy." Neji nodded but Lee shook his head, "I would imagine they would request Naruto since he shows his youthful experiences with their Kazekage every time they are together!"

TenTen smiled at Lee and his excitement with life even though she was already used to it, she could see the unasked question in his eyes about her and Ino. She wished he didn't walk in on her that one time when she was making out with the blonde. She was unsure if Neji knew or if he even cared. She felt a rush of air next to her and then she heard her voice, "Hello Lee, Neji, and TenTen."

"Hello Temari," The Team Gai responded in unison. The blonde nodded, "Thank you for getting them here safely, TenTen we should get going. They most likely want to be put up in homes soon."

TenTen nodded and waved to her teammates, even though Team Gai has been disbanded she still regarded them as family. They stated that they were going to get some much needed rest and the weapon mistress couldn't help but feel jealous. All she had was one day of rest and she was still sore, hopefully this mission would only be mentally draining because of Temari.  
>Temari walked into the crowd of people smiling and shaking hands, TenTen got a few hugs and shakes as well, apparently Suna really had some enemies and they thought no one would take them in.<p>

Temari made a hushing sound and motioned with her hands for TenTen to stand next to her, "There are more than enough apartments for everyone and Konoha has graciously allowed us to stay in newly furnished homes. Konohagakure's TenTen will assist with you all in the trasition of living here for the time being. If you have any questions about Konoha please direct them to her and if you have any questions for the Hokage TenTen will present her with your questions and get back to you as soon as possible. I want to get everyone inside in under three hours so please be patient. I want people with young children to line up over to the left and everyone else if you could alphabetize yourselves and lineup we can get to you shortly."

TenTen watched the mass of people slowly separate; it was odd watching Suna civilians. They moved like a cohesive unit, kind of like the sand their village was hidden in. Some other Suna nin that were available to assist handed TenTen a pen and a clipboard and she sighed knowing this was going to be an all day affair.

* * *

><p>AN: I think I might be in need of a beta reader also. I'm not sure yet... In any case reviews are welcome.


	3. Pain

A\N: Ok for people asking, this is going to be a story going into 3 different arcs. Right now the story is in the Crying arc which will consist of Crying Out which leads to this story Crying in Shame. Every arc will have about 5 stories which will have about 5+chapters, am I confusing anyone? The only stories that will be one shots are the first stories in the arc. Such as Crying Out is in this arc. The next arc Blaming (title subject to change) will have one one shot, then 4 (or more) stories in the series containing 5 (or more) chapters. If you are still confused you can PM me and I will explain further :D Happy reading.

* * *

><p>By the tenth family TenTen realized that these people figured she was a pack mule that was supposed to be carrying their things up the floors for them. The only reason she didn't fuss was because they were civilians, they had just made this walk with these bags and were probably tired. She had one woman flirt with her a bit but TenTen didn't reciprocate as much because of the woman's hair color. She was wary of blondes now. She liked a few of the Suna civilians, they were grateful for the help and she supposed that it wasn't their fault that the place they lived in contained very shady ninjas. The Suna nin on the other hand, she was not going to trust any of them, she had minimal conversations with them and when they asked questions about her she answered as vaguely as possible. If any of them were in a close proximity of her she made sure that she knew their positions at all times.<p>

At the four hour mark TenTen took a break. She wandered over to a concession stand that had been set up for the people still waiting to be put inside homes. The old man running the stand smiled at her and handed her a water bottle, TenTen nodded her thanks. It was a hot day in Konoha and working hard wasn't how she wanted to spend this day. Even with her training moving families in housing was hard work when your muscles were still sore from a previous mission.

As TenTen took a sip from her bottle she heard a voice, "You do know we aren't going to betray you right? You don't have to be so mysterious with us. Besides you need to let the past stay in the past, especially since we both know you're still smarting over your lost to me in your first chuunin exam."

TenTen narrowed her eyes at the blonde fan wielder, "Now who is living in the past? That was years ago and I know I can kick your ass now. In any case you Suna nin proved you can't be trusted time and time again."

Temari's arrogant smirk disappeared, "Have you ever thought that we were merely taking orders?"

"That's even worse! Your mindless idiots who betray people the second your master asks you to?" TenTen was tempted to just walk away because people were looking in their direction obviously listening in but not brave enough to step in and stop them.

"So if your Kage tells you a direct order you are going to disobey it? Is that what you're telling me," Temari was getting angrier and red by the second as was TenTen.

TenTen crushed the water bottle in her hand, "Obviously not since I haven't slit any Suna nin necks. I was told to act respectful so that's what I was doing. I was tempted to tell you all to go to hell, I followed my orders but I won't hide behind them as you do."

"I forgot how everyone in the Leaf is so excellent and squeaky clean, oh wait no. There is that Uchiha, hmm I don't remember seeing you there to help rescue him. You must've still been hurting from the chuunin exams huh?" The blonde's smirk was back.

TenTen reached for her scroll on her back, "You bitch!"

"Temari! TenTen! Cut it out!" Team 10 came running; Ino held TenTen back and Shika held Temari with his jutsu. Chouji was eyeing the Suna nin around the confrontation warily, they were obviously put off by the hostile reaction one of their best ninja received from their allies.

Shikamaru couldn't believe his eyes, "TenTen what the hell are you doing."

Ino felt TenTen's body tighten in her arms and knew immediately that the situation was going to go from bad to worse, "What? Shikamaru I didn't do anything to your sex toy, she came over harassing me."

Ino tried to pull TenTen away, "TenTen calm down. Let's just go."

"She wants a rematch Shikamaru I will gladly give her one," Temari replied condescendingly. TenTen scoffed, "As if I would give you the time of day." Shikamaru released his jutsu on Temari and stepped back, "The both of you need to cool off. We will take over here, Ino can you take TenTen…?" Shikamaru trailed off, he didn't know what else to say this situation was rapidly getting out of hand.

TenTen was heated; Shika automatically assumed it was her fault for the altercation. Ino and her didn't get far before TenTen thought about turning around.

"TenTen don't. She isn't worth it." Ino pleaded, she grabbed the weapon mistress' face and kissed her despite the audience. TenTen's face widened, "Ino stop, what are you doing."

Ino furrowed her eyebrows and looked over TenTen's shoulder, she saw her teammates staring at her along with Temari who had a surprised look on her face. "I want to go shopping again TenTen. Please? Please just let this one go, you know the Hokage isn't going to be happy so you might as well come relax with me."

TenTen sighed but allowed herself to be pulled away with Ino, she could just imagine the thrashing that she was going to get from Tsunade. It was not going to be fun. She decided she would let this distraction be the only thing on her mind.

* * *

><p>TenTen groaned softly as Ino rolled from her smiling, "Ino you are going to be the death of me I swear." The two of them had spent the day together and ended up in TenTen's bed. Recently TenTen had reservations about being with Ino but now she needed the break from stress. She smiled at Ino, she loved when the blonde's hair was messy and shielding most of her face. She felt it gave Ino a more mysterious and seductive air about her.<p>

"If I drive you insane then my job is done," Ino shouted pouncing on TenTen, this was a rare moment for the two and Ino didn't want to waste it. TenTen wasn't in a cloud of depression and Ino had some nice free time on her hands. She didn't want TenTen worrying about tomorrow, which would do neither of them any good. The blonde was irritated with Temari for harassing TenTen in the first place. Everyone knew of TenTen's problems with Suna and the fact that the main Suna nin that caused her hang up was being an ass about was honestly bullshit in Ino's opinion. She wanted to protect TenTen from her demons but she knew TenTen wouldn't appreciate it. The weapon mistress preferred to stand on her own two feet and face her problems alone.

_I wish things between me and her weren't so complicated. If we could just forget about everything else and just be… be what? Together? Is that what I want from my TenTen? My life is with Sakura… but who says? TenTen hasn't mentioned anything about being together but at the same time I did spring on her my relationship with Sakura. What am I supposed to do? I like them both, maybe even more than like…_

"Ino get that pensive look off your face, it isn't becoming of you," TenTen joked reaching up and flicking a finger on the blonde's forehead.

Ino knocked the offending digit away, "You know I do **think** sometimes, oh imagine that," she commented sarcastically and TenTen laughed.

"You think about clothes and flowers and-" The word _boys_ died on her lips and her face fell a bit. Boys lead to Ino dating and dating was what Ino was _**not**_ doing with TenTen.

Ino raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"Clouds." TenTen threw out; it was obviously not her first answer. Ino's face furrowed and she grabbed a pillow launching it at TenTen.

"I am not Shikamaru. Never say that again."

The weapon mistress plowed through her blunder, "Of course how could I have not seen the resemblance, both of you are lazy-"

Ino gave a disbelieving gasp as the chocolate haired kunoichi continued, "or maybe you are close to Chouji?" That did it, the blonde attacked the weapon mistress fully intent on tickling her to death.

TenTen laughed loudly as she tried to roll away and escape, these are the times she loved (_with_) Ino…

* * *

><p>TenTen quietly left her apartment. She didn't want to wake Ino because she knew the blonde had barely gotten any sleep last night. She usually would wake Ino up but she felt the girl could rest for giving her a needed distraction from what she was about to deal with from Tsunade. TenTen sighed as she made her way to the Hokage's office; she knew that her punishment was more than likely going to be severe.<p>

TenTen took a deep before knocking on the door to the Hokage's office.

"Come _in._"

_Oh yea, she is mad._ TenTen stepped inside and held her head high, she refused to be held accountable for the whole altercation. She nearly faltered when she noticed Temari was there as well. This was really going to be a bad day.

"Nice of you to finally join us TenTen," Tsunade's eyes narrowed. The chocolate haired kunoichi just gritted her teeth but she stopped herself from making a retort. Tsunade began shuffling papers and Temari stood calmly. She obviously didn't seem to worry about whatever was going to happen.

"What happened yesterday?" Tsunade asked with a bit of a clip. Whatever Temari told her was clearly getting on her nerves. Or maybe it was just TenTen's presence.

"I neglected my duties and left a mission incomplete. I also acted in an unprofessional manner and I apologize," TenTen could not believe she apologized to Shika's sex toy. It made her almost shudder. Almost.

"You are lucky TenTen, Temari told me it was her fault for instigating the argument in the first place, which is the only reason I am letting you get off easy. Make no mistake though, the next slip up you do will have dire consequences. Now the both of you get out of my office and learn to act like adults. This is beginning to become ridiculous. There is no reason a team should have to come break you two apart. Get out."

TenTen could not believe her ears; Tsunade was vividly upset with not just her but Temari as well. She hadn't been expecting that one; there had been a lot of Suna ass kissing going on lately.

"That was rather eventful, shall we go now?" Temari turned without waiting on TenTen's answer.

The weapon mistress was cautious of the blonde's words, but followed her out anyway.

* * *

><p>Temari had no idea how to get TenTen to communicate with her, it had been a few days since their altercation and TenTen made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with Temari. She interacted with the Suna civilians effortlessly but when it came to the Suna nin her attitude change drastically. She would give one word answers if any at all, most of the time they got a head nod or a head shake no.<p>

She took down the requests for certain foods and the questions they had for the Hokage, she went into the apartments and help set the families up. TenTen was the perfect person to work with, ...when she wanted to talk to you. And Temari definitely wanted to talk to her, from what she had seen, Ino would come get TenTen and the two would leave hand in hand somewhere for lunch. Yet, whenever Temari was with Shikamaru she would see his wayward teammate with Sakura. It was an interesting situation to say the least even though Shika told her to stay out of it because it was too bothersome.

Temari was a little upset that TenTen did not speak to her after Tsunade made it clear that Temari had confessed what happened, it was obvious that honesty wasn't expected and yet TenTen made no moves to say anything about it. As the day began to wind down the usual song and dance ensued.

Shikamaru and Ino came to round Temari and TenTen up, although the blonde Suna kunoichi felt they only came to ensure that the both of them hadn't killed one another. Shika lazily stood next to Temari and nodded her a hello while TenTen always got an overzealous hug from her blonde. Temari, as always had to raise an eyebrow at the scene but when she looked at Shika he shook his head. He didn't even want to talk about it.

Ino hmph'd at the two obviously seeing their silent exchange and she smirked, "Hey Shika, why don't we all go on a double date," Ino asked with her arms still wrapped around TenTen's neck.

Shikamaru sighed, "Too bothersome," and TenTen stuck her tongue out at him. Both women ignored Temari, obviously. TenTen unhooked Ino from her and chuckled, "Shikamaru doesn't know how to have a good time without looking at clouds."

Ino smiled back at TenTen, "Yea he is a lazy son of-", their joking was cut short by a voice calling for Ino. TenTen's face fell.

"Ino! Hey, I dropped by your training grounds to come get you but Neji and Lee said you had already left to pick up TenTen?", Sakura looked at the older kunoichi as she mentioned her. She never really talked to TenTen and didn't know Ino was close to her either.

Ino took a slight step back from TenTen, to everyone else it was obvious how awkward this was except to Sakura. "Yea just came by with Shika."

The male sighed again but this time silently, this was about to go south very quickly.

Temari was interested in what was about to happen and ignored Shikamaru's pull to leave. She would make this more interesting, "Hey Sakura we were all about to go eat, want to join us?"

Ino, Shikamaru, and TenTen, all cut their eyes to the smiling blonde who just looked like a cat that just ate a canary. She smiled brightly at Sakura who was obviously a little confused on the _we_ part.

"Sure I wouldn't mind," She answered awkwardly, TenTen visibly sagged.

* * *

><p>The small talk to the restaurant was strained, TenTen was back to saying one word answers, Shika was sighing most of the time, Ino was trying to not be too affectionate with Sakura but at the same time trying to not alert her to the fact she wasn't feeling it, and Temari was all smiles.<p>

The Suna kunoichi knew Shikamaru was going to be upset with her later, but this was worth it. She felt it was what Ino and TenTen deserved for ignoring her, sure it was petty and immature but this was going to be fun.

As they were seated it was obvious that Sakura was curious about TenTen who tried to look as unassuming as _I've been sleeping with your girlfriend for months _could be. "So TenTen when did you meet Ino?"

TenTen took a sip of water before answering, perhaps to calm her nerves Temari thought, "We had a mission and Ino was added onto our team, we had to get a feudal lord to sign off on a peace treaty so Tsunade thought Ino would be a good addition. Ino failed abysmally at our mission and it almost cost us," Ino blushed remembering how bad of an impression she had made on Team Gai. They had wanted nothing to do with her after that and they even told Tsunade they did not want to 'babysit' anymore.

"I told her that she needed to get more training in before going off on any more missions because she only had chemistry with her teammates and when you get out into the real world you will be aiding more shinobi than just your former team."

Ino laughed sheepishly, "Yea TenTen was a hard ass, but at least she was talking to me. Neji just seemed disgusted." Sakura made a apologetic face, "I know the feeling Ino, but I'm glad that TenTen helped you realized that you had to start taking things seriously."

TenTen clenched her fists underneath the table, she didnt want Sakura to like her. It would make things easier if Sakura just hated TenTen and thought she was a nuisance, not this admiration that was in her voice as she expressed thanks towards the weapon mistress.

Temari watched the two women in an affair twitch slightly; this wasn't comfortable for either of them to hide their affection for one another. A soft smile here, a gentle chuckle there sometimes slipped through, which was what they were used to doing together. Stopping that in front of Sakura was hard to do when they were in close proximity of each other. If the two were in a group mission it was easy to hide depending on who was there. Sitting across from one another was not easy, even if Sakura was next to Ino.

The Suna kunoichi watched TenTen turn and break eye contact with Ino yet again, _Sakura cannot be missing this._ Temari was right, Sakura noticed but she figured they were closer friends than she had thought. She figured they bonded by once being the weaker members on their team, Sakura could understand how their "bond" developed.

_TenTen doesn't have a Kekkei genkai__*__. She isn't a taijutsu master either, being on a team with guys advancing faster than she can keep up must have been how she and Ino bonded. TenTen is now on the same level as Neji and Lee without anything extra but determination. I can relate, watching Sasuke and Naruto fly through their training with ease when I was younger made me feel like dead weight as well. I'm glad Ino got the push she needed to keep up with her teammates too, if it wasn't for Tsunade I have no idea where I would be right now._

TenTen ate her food quickly, she was trying to figure out a way to leave without being rude. It was too awkward for her watching the two of them. She felt like an intruder and she was the only person not in a relationship at this table. She knew that Shika and Temari had to be screwing; they were always seen together even if they would not admit it.

"TenTen, this is rather fortunate. The Hokage is looking for you, it seemed to be rather urgent."

"Huh," TenTen turned to see Kurenai standing off to her side. "I was on my way back there, will you be accompanying me?"

The weapon mistress stood and put money down on the table, "Sorry to leave early but duty calls." She was bid farewell by all the members of the table but Ino held her stare a little longer. The chocolate kunoichi didn't want to answer the questioning look she was receiving. Ino wanted to know if they had just been set two steps back with Sakura's presence interrupting their time together, and honestly TenTen didn't know how she felt about the situation right now other than she just flat out did not want to be there.

As she and Kurenai exited the restaurant she gave a sigh of relief and turned towards the older jounin, "What do you think she wants me for?"

The red eyed kunoichi smiled, "I lied, you just seemed so flustered sitting there across from Ino and Sakura that I felt I had to help you." TenTen laughed, "Thanks I was trying to figure out a way to leave myself."

Kurenai stopped at an intersection and turned to TenTen, the signs of laughter had disappeared from her face. "TenTen, do try to be careful from now on." The older kunoichi got that wise look on her face and TenTen felt that if she didn't heed the warning an apocalypse might rein terror down Konoha.

"Sakura is thinking long term with Ino; she has had feelings for Ino since they were genin-"

TenTen turned away in disgust she didn't want to hear this; it made her feel like she was really dirty. It made what she was doing with Ino something terrible, a real life affair. She couldn't continue to play the passive role and claim it was entirely the blonde's fault for getting her into this mess.

"TenTen-"

"NO I get it Kurenai! I get it, alright? Because they are together it means that whatever me and Ino had is negated. Sakura is the Hokage's pet project protégé and no one can touch her or mess with her. Fine I get it!"

"TenTen that is not what I meant, listen-"

"No fuck it!" TenTen jumped away to a rooftop and continued running, even with Kurenai still not in full condition from her pregnancy she could still probably catch TenTen if she really wanted too. TenTen was not interested in talking to anyone, it seemed everytime she made some progress somewhere there was always an obstacle to push her back. She wasn't Konoha's poster child, she wasn't the most well known ninja in the village, so what? Did that make her irrelevant? Being a second string ninja in the eyes of others did not bother her, she did what was asked of her and she did it well. When her personal life made her second string as well though…there was only so much she could take.

* * *

><p>(1)- Blood Line Limit if you watch the dubbed anime. Such as the Hyuugas, Shino, and Kiba etc, abilities that they have that are passed through their family line.<p> 


	4. Pressure

A/N: I did not know my page breaks were not showing up, I don't know why doesn't transfer that over, I apologize in advance if I missed one :D

* * *

><p>TenTen sat on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands. She didn't want to deal with anyone, after her time with Kurenai she ran home and had been here since yesterday. She hoped that Temari did not rat her out to the Hokage, but she just couldn't stand seeing families today, families all happy and full of hope. Families and couples with promises of forever….. She did not have that, not with anyone. Ino and Sakura had that though; she was just a small stepping stone in their relationship. An obstacle they would eventually get over and become stronger in their relationship.<p>

TenTen squeezed her eyes shut to prevent any tears from escaping, she thought- _What? What did I think? That I had a chance with Ino after Sakura came into the picture? I should have known better what the hell was I thinking. I can't believe I'm sitting here feeling sorry for myself._

But she could not stop herself. Kurenai made it clear; she was the intruder in Sakura's and Ino's relationship. Sakura was damn near the golden child in the village, helpful at the hospital and constantly at the Hokage's side. Everyone knew her and everyone loved love, compared to her TenTen wasn't even on the same standing. So what was she to Ino? Just some entertaining side piece that she could play with when Sakura was busy?

"Fuck," TenTen exclaimed loudly to her empty apartment. The sound of her voice echoed quickly reinforcing her loneliness. _I should just go back to concentrating on my missions and training like I did before Ino. But…I thought Ino was going to be around regardless but I think I'm only temporary._

TenTen sighed; she had no one to talk to about this. Lee would be an obviously bad choice. The girls were out, Sakura, Ino, and herself. _Well, there is Hinata… she did see me and Ino in the dressing room, and she obviously hasn't told Sakura. But she is Kurenai's student…. _TenTen stood up and sighed, Hinata it was then. She did not have a selective variety to be choosy.

* * *

><p>TenTen avoided the west district as she walked around Konoha looking for Hinata; she was in luck that the Hyuuga was not on a mission. Kiba had pointed her to the shopping district and she followed his lead. She found Hinata shopping for kimonos too small for her.<p>

"Hey Hinata, why are you in this section? We outgrew these when we became chuunin," TenTen called out to the shy kunoichi. Hinata blushed, "Father wants me to find something for Hanabi. She is being promoted for…something. I actually don't know. I-I-I tuned him out." The heiress blushed ashamed, but TenTen shrugged.

"That explanation is fine with me, not to be rude but sometimes he does get a bit long winded,"

Hinata nodded for a second then blushed when she realized she was agreeing.

"Anyway Hinata I need to talk to you about something, well get some advice I guess," TenTen started browsing in the clothes along with her fellow kunoichi.

Hinata pulled an item off the rack, grimaced, then put it back, "About you and Ino no doubt."

TenTen stopped, then sighed, "Yea, it has been a pretty depressing topic lately for me."

"It's ok, I suppose Neji won't be pleased. He has been concerned about your training performance recently."

That had TenTen grounded, 1. Neji was actually worried about her? 2. Not only was he worried about her but he actually spoke about it? 3. He felt she wasn't up to par right now?

"I guess everything is suffering because of my unrequited love," TenTen smiled sadly.

Hinata looked off wistfully, "Unrequited love, hmm there does seem to be a lot of that going around lately."

_How could I forget? Naruto and Hinata…_

"I guess you would know better than most," TenTen glanced at the Hyuuga who was shaken out of her reverie and blushed.

"Naruto-kun is busy trying to get Sasuke back. Plus, he loves Sakura." TenTen clenched her teeth, Sakura, even in a relationship, was still an obstacle for Hinata. Poor Sakura probably had no idea how much being alive effected everyone.

The weapon mistress' hand stood still on a kimono, "Hinata, what will you do?" Her question was heavy with emotion, and it was clear that Hinata's answer was important.

Hinata, in turn, gave her own sad smile, "I will be married off more than likely. To someone in another main branch, because families outside of Hyuuga's will want to think they have some control over our politics. My husband will be expertly chosen for everything but personality, because who needs that in a relationship, and I will be expected to have heirs and continue on the main branch."

Duty. She will do what she was expected to do, TenTen summarized her answer.

TenTen exhaled, "Thank you. Hinata," she said quietly.

Hinata answered in her own quiet voice, "I am sorry, TenTen."

* * *

><p>TenTen walked along side Hinata silently, their conversation had descended into a halt when they both realized that their lives will never be what they wanted them to be. TenTen though had a lot more breathing room and that made her heart ache even more. She had more means than Hinata to get what she wanted and she still could not.<p>

"Hinata, we should go hit a bar," TenTen said, trying to lighten the mood.

The Hyuuga smiled softly, "I would but I can't-"

"Oh yea, Hyuuga images to uphold and what not, I understand." Honestly TenTen didn't. She could not imagine being born into the Hyuuga clan with all their rules and regulations.

Hinata stopped, "I would like to hang out with you again TenTen, without all the depressing talk though."

"Yea I would like that too." TenTen chuckled. In the back of her mind she wondered if Hinata had just asked her out.

TenTen walked calmly onto the training grounds. She spotted her two former teammates easily on the grassy plain. Lee spotted her first and smiled, "TenTen! How wonderful it is to see you!"

She smiled back, "Hey Lee, hey Neji. Mind if I cut in?"

"TenTen aren't you supposed to be assisting the families from Suna in the west district," Neji asked with a raised brow.

She shrugged, "I just can't. I thought if I skipped yesterday I would feel more up to it but-"

"None of that matters." TenTen clenched her fists at Neji; he was giving her a disapproving look.

"Neji, if I don't think I can complete the mission why should I continue?"

He folded his arms, "You were given an order by the Hokage. Lately you have pushed things aside but a blatant disrespect of an order? Your emotional feelings should never interrupt a mission."

She closed her mouth before replying. He was right. _Damn it I am all over the place. I have got to get it together._

"Your right Neji, I'm going."

_No matter how annoyed I am with Temari, or how upset I am about my situation with Ino is I have got to do what I was instructed. I give my all 100% every time._

* * *

><p><em>Hmm second day without TenTen? What is with that girl?<em> Temari was mildly irritated with being left to take care of everyone by herself. Sure she had been in Konoha on a few occasions, _some to destroy it_, but she didn't know where the delicacies are. She didn't know where to point people when they asked her for specialty items and such, of course she could have always tried to track down Shikamaru but he was just going to say she was being bothersome. It was getting to the middle of the day and Temari's agitation was growing quickly. She was not going to do this another day, there was no way for her to get around to everyone by herself.

She made her way up the stairs to the next floor of families; this was supposed to be TenTen's floor. She rapped her knuckles gently across the door and a young blonde woman answered, "Oh hello Lady Temari. How is everything?"

"Everything is fine; I was going to ask you if there was anything you needed, or anything you needed to talk to the Hokage about?"

The young woman seemed surprised, "Oh I just gave all the information to TenTen," Temari raised an eyebrow at the light blush that came with the explanation. _What is with TenTen and making blondes crush on her?_

"Wait she was here? Recently?"

A nod came as response, "About an hour or so ago. Is there something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong; I just haven't seen her today. Alright you have a nice day," Temari shook her head. Of course the stubborn TenTen would come late and then not check in with Temari to let her know she doesn't have to do her floors.

Two hours later Temari finally ran into TenTen, the younger kunoichi was passing along some instructions to another Suna nin. _Funny she can have full conversations with them and not with me._

"TenTen, mind if I have a word with you when you finish?"

The Konoha nin only gave Temari the briefest of nods before returning back to Suna nin she was instructing. When TenTen was done she raised an eyebrow at Temari's direction. Temari held back her first instinct to snap at the younger woman for acting so childish and not talking to her.

"You could have told me you were going to be here today or at least that you showed up today. I would have ended up doing double the work with no extra results if I hadn't been told that you were here by one of the residents," Temari ignored the look of disgust on TenTen's face when the word _residents_ came out of her mouth, "it would have been nice to know you decided to do work instead of playing hooky again."

She watched TenTen's eyebrows furrow before the younger nin just nodded and walked away. Temari rolled her eyes; this was not going to be a productive situation she could already tell.

TenTen was not interested in arguing with Temari today, she was doing her rounds then leaving to go train. She had to keep her focus; everything in her personal was going to take a back burner now. Her personal life was so screwed up she did not know how to even begin to fix it, she could leave Ino behind in her past but that would cause an inevitable irreparable rift between all the teams. Then people would have to pick sides… _What am I going to do? All the roads lead to the same destination, more pain._

TenTen walked by the old guy who gave her the water bottle the first day he got here, he was an old somewhat retired Suna nin. He waved her over with one hand and used the other to massage his aching back.

"Hmm hello again kid. Everything working out ok?"

Her eye twitched, "I'm not a kid old man, I'm grown. How many times have I got to tell you that?"

He waved her off, "Bah you are not am adult until you pay for all your things and stop asking mommy and daddy for money."

"I have not asked my parents for money since I was fourteen old man, you have to do better than that."

"You don't have your own place youngin'!"

TenTen sucked at her teeth, "Yes I do. Paid for by my own money that I receive doing my missions. So before you ask yes I have a job clearly."

"Hmm," Old man stroked his beard and stared off into the distance so long that TenTen thought he forgot she was there. He then leered at her stomach for a moment before poking it.

"Hey what are you doing!" she was surprised by the random action. Why were all old people creepy and weird? It never seemed to fail that they had some random quirk to them; losing normalcy had to be common when getting older.

"Do you have kids? No you don't therefore you are not grown."

"What! What type of argument is that? Many people have went without having kids!"

"Yes but are you responsible for anyone but yourself? Once you realize that you have to take care of someone it matures you beyond your years."

TenTen was silent for a moment before exclaiming, "Old man you just went from saying that having kids means I'm an adult to saying that watching over other people does. I do that every time I go on a mission. I have to think about my team mates as well as the people of Konoha when I complete my missions."

"Exactly, so don't you think you should let this feud die out?"

Her eyes narrowed, "What you say Old man?"

"Ay yah yi, oh nothing nothing, just the rumblings of an old man passed his prime, now go on kid you are blocking my sun."

TenTen glowered at and huffed, "You are the one who called me over here," before walking away from the crazy old guy. She didn't even know why she bothered to stop he had too many random senile moments. As she walked to the end of the west district she saw Temari and Shikamaru together, she wasn't surprised to not see Ino since TenTen was making an effort to stay away from the blonde.

_What am I going to do with my life? When did it all begin to fall apart?_


	5. Is it over?

Sakura eyed her girlfriend out the corner of her eye for the third time in less than a minute. Something was clearly bothering the blonde but Ino was not talking about it, hell she wouldn't even admit to Sakura that something was wrong. The pink haired kunoichi brushed her hair slowly while glancing at Ino putting her own hair into her trade mark pony tail. The pair were getting dressed for the morning in Sakura's room at her parent's house. Ino's eyebrows were furrowed and she had a faraway look in her eyes. She had been very tense lately and when Sakura asked Shikamaru and Chouji what was wrong with her girlfriend they pointedly ignored her question. Last night it had taken forever to for Ino to calm down enough to go to sleep, she was apparently furious about something but whenever Sakura asked her about it she was brushed off. She couldn't understand why Ino was acting so distant.

The sound of one of her parents walking passed her bedroom door drew her attention momentarily until she saw Ino stiffen, could that be the problem? Sakura glanced around her room at the various posters she had put up as a child and random knick knacks around her room that she had acquired over her years of growing up. Her room was obviously not made for an adult but majority of the time she was asleep in the hospital anyway, she never really thought about how Ino would feel about it. Maybe it was the close proximity to Sakura's parents that had Ino acting so put off.

Sakura put her brush down on her pink dresser decorated in teddy bear stickers, "Ino." The blonde was not paying any attention as she wrapped her hair up, despite being only two feet away.

"Ino," Sakura exclaimed in annoyance, honestly whatever was bothering her girlfriend was too distracting.

The yell got her attention, she turned to see an angry Sakura standing with hands on her hips. "Yes Sakura? Did you say something?"

Sakura sighed, "Ino what is wrong with you? You know you can tell me right?"

The look on Ino's face was one of brief anger, "It's nothing serious Sakura, and definitely not something you need to concern yourself with." Ino walked over to her girlfriend and kissed her. "Trust me, ok? Now let's go see what your mom has made us for breakfast."

Sakura watched her best friend turned lover walk out her room, she still had an uneasy feeling but all she could do was trust Ino had everything taken care of regarding whatever got her in a funk.

* * *

><p>Ino waved good bye to Sakura as she turned down the streets of Konoha. She had just dropped her girlfriend off at the Hokage's building and she began to set off on her mission. She had to find TenTen and wrangle the weapon mistress' neck, how dare she ignore her. Even worse she knew that TenTen had not accepted any missions to leave Konoha so the chocolate haired kunoichi was just being an ass and purposely not trying to see Ino. Granted Ino could have confronted her near the western district where TenTen was working but she did know what she was going to do when she first saw the dark eyed woman. <em>I'll probably strangle her skinny neck and thump her on her stubborn big head,<em> Ino thought while letting off a soft huff. She crossed her arms in front of her while walking along the familiar path, _Or I'll kiss her and tell her how much I miss her…_

Ino sighed; she had no idea why she was being so distant. If she could figure out TenTen she would never end up in the crazy predicaments that she does. _Ugh! Why does she have to be so thick headed and stupid! If she would just talk to me instead of brooding all the damn time-_

Ino's mini rant was caught off guard when she spotted the subject of her rant across the street. TenTen looked miserable, her bottom lip jutted out and her eye brows crunched together. She did not seem to be having a good time at the moment and Ino briefly thought that was what the dark eyed woman deserved for ignoring her. Then her heart began to tug on her emotions and she found herself standing in front of TenTen before she even knew she had moved. TenTen grimaced, "Ino… we need to talk. It's serious. I feel like this could be the-" Ino stopped her quickly.

Her heart had dropped, TenTen was going to break up with her…or whatever it would be called for people in an affair, "Let's not talk about this here. Can we go to your place?" Of course they could, TenTen's house had no restrictions. Watching TenTen turn the key to her apartment had been one of the hardest things Ino had to do in a long time, just because she knew that mentally it would be draining her once their break up was final. Once she stepped across that threshold into the older woman's home, all bets were off. TenTen flopped on her couch and looked up expectantly at Ino. The blonde sighed plopping down next to her.

"Ino…I don't think we can keep this up. I just can't take it anymore…" TenTen mumbled out. She felt like a child getting caught even though she knew Sakura still knew nothing of their relationship. If she did she would have brought the building down around their ears already.

"I am not seeing the problem TenTen. You are getting the good end of the deal here and yet you want to end it?" Ino scoffed, still sore at the brown haired woman for ignoring her.

TenTen glared at Ino, "Are you kidding me? And how exactly am I getting the 'good end' of this affair?"

Ino recoiled, apparently she did not think of it as an affair per se, she thought of it as a relationship _kinda._ "You don't have any obligations towards me, you can clearly ignore me whenever you want putting a hold on whatever this is we have going on. You can have me when you want, where you want-"

"Christ Ino don't you think about anything other than sex? And I can't have you whenever since there have been plenty of times you've left me to go to Sakura."

Pale hands flew in the air towards the ceiling, "SO? I have left her to go to you several times as well. Equal if not more times in fact. I do not understand YOUR problem that you seem to magically have, ugh."

TenTen angrily tried to run her hands into her hair only to encounter her buns, she swiftly tugged the bands holding her hair up freeing her locks to fall into her face. She couldn't figure out the words she wanted to say to Ino. She put her head in her hands and stared at the floor, she just was at a lost.

Ino leaned back against the couch and stared at the ceiling with her arms folded, she just didn't know what she should do about her current situation. She absolutely did not want to lose TenTen in any way, but her chocolate eyed lover seemed to have a hint of finality in her tone that she never used when they were arguing about this before. She _needed_ TenTen as much as she _wanted_ her, maybe even more… Being with TenTen helped her stay grounded and got her through the rough days she sometimes couldn't handle on her own. TenTen was as much as Ino's girlfriend as Sakura was. Ino's bottom lip quivered and her heart ached, the woman sitting next to her had still yet to look at her and it hurt. It always hurt. And it probably always will.

The blonde sniffed and rubbed her eyes as silvery tears slipped free and fell down her face, she couldn't quiet or stop her sobs. She felt the weapon mistress shift on the couch and then she felt arms oull her into a warm embrace.

"Ino…" TenTen mumbled into the blonde's neck, "We can't. Just _can't._" She felt feather light kisses on her neck leading up to her jawline until TenTen gave her the deepest kiss she could. Ino cupped her lover's head closer as she tried to put every emotion she was feeling into the kiss. The chocolate eyed kunoichi lips quivered in the kiss as she broke it off and wiped Ino's tears away with her thumb.

The blonde gently took TenTen's hand in her own cupping it to her face, she wanted to remember TenTen's touch because this…this was it. It was the end.

"I know TenTen. It's over isn't it?" She knew the answer; she just wanted to hear it. For some odd masochistic reason, she wanted her lover to say it.

The weapon mistress pulled her former lover up to stand with her and to give her a proper hug, a proper farewell, "Yes Ino. It is over."

The blonde's arms squeezed tighter into the hug, she buried her head into TenTen's neck letting the tears fall freely. This was not supposed to happen; it was _not _supposed to end this way. They stayed like that for a long time, hoping that the embrace would last forever. It did not. TenTen pulled Ino away to give her one last light kiss, "I'll miss you Ino. Never doubt that."

Her voice was scratchy and hoarse from crying, "I know TenTen. I know."

* * *

><p>It had been the hardest thing…watching Ino walk out of that door, and out of her life in a sense. Once she was alone, she couldn't stop herself. The tears cascaded down her cheeks and she fell crumpled to the floor. Her sobs were silent, but still painful as her heart ached and throbbed at the lost. Silently, and all alone, she cried herself to sleep on her carpeted floor. She had nothing now.<p>

**A/N:** This is it for Crying In Shame. God I didn't want to write that ending, it was painful. In fact the original was much more depressing than this but I just couldn't submit that. Anyway onto more joyful news the next story in the Crying series which is *drum roll* Crying Still Hurts is coming up next. I cannot wait to get to the Blaming series haha it is definitely more comedic than the Crying series. Hope to see you there :D ~Sweet


End file.
